gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
BEST OF Game Grumps - Nov. 2016
'''BEST OF Game Grumps - Nov. 2016 '''is an official compilation video of moments from Game Grumps, Game Grumps VS, Steam Train, and Grumpcade videos of November 2016. The Clips were compiled together by Game Grumps fan Drej9. This is his twenty-third Game Grumps compilation for the channel. Cast * Arin * Danny * Ross * Barry * Strippin * Matt Games Featured Game Grumps * Mega Man X * Resident Evil HD Remaster * Solomon's Key * Tennis * Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon * Hagane * Runsaber Game Grumps VS * Grump's Dream Course Steam Train * Social Interaction Trainer Grumpcade * Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Steam Rolled * Bicyclism EP Clips Used * Jesus Christ (Mega Man X Part 6: Dreamy Obama) * Cow Viewers (Resident Evil HD Remaster Part 8: Laughter) * Attention Halloween Hoes (Resident Evil HD Remaster Part 9: Humpty Dumpty) * Haha Epic Battle (Grump's Dream Course Part 35: Launchpad) * Look! (Social Interaction Trainer) * Arin Going Nuts (Mega Man X Part 10: Alarmingly Handsome Boss) * Pulling Through the Anger (Mega Man X Part 10: Alarmingly Handsome Boss) * Long Tongue (Mega Man X Part 12: Return of Sting Chameleon) * Groku (Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Part 4: Groku!) * Vaginas (Solomon's Key) * Following Arin (Resident Evil HD Remaster Part 8: Laughter) * TAR (Resident Evil HD Remaster Part 9: Humpty Dumpty) * Scrump (Resident Evil HD Remaster Part 9: Humpty Dumpty) * Dancin' Trunks (Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Part 6: The Ginyu Force) * Poopinest (Tennis Part 1: Rippin' a Deuce) * Jill Talks to Barry (Resident Evil HD Remaster Part 11: Who's He Talking To?) * Arin! (Tennis Part 2: Twinkletoes) * Faulted (Tennis Part 2: Twinkletoes) * Too Excited (Tennis Part 3: Tennis Masterpiece) * Time to Jive (Tennis Part 4: Stepping Up) * Free Back Massage (Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Part 8: Funky Church) * DOOOOOOOOOT (Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Part 8: Funky Church) * DOOOOOOOOOT (Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Part 9: Wasabi Shrimp) * Gamelon Controls (Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Part 9: Wasabi Shrimp) * Finger Gun Burp (Resident Evil HD Remaster Part 17: Save) * Not Funny Comedy (Resident Evil HD Remaster Part 17: Save) * We Need to Pause (Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Part 10: Super Stupid Swamp) * Games Are Fun (Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Part 10: Super Stupid Swamp) * Lovin' the Rage (Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Part 10: Super Stupid Swamp) * Dan is a Horrible Racist (Resident Evil HD Remaster Part 18: Butt Blood) * Sweet Release (Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Part 11: Forest of Hellish Torment) * Dan Tries Gamelon (Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Part 11: Forest of Hellish Torment) * Smart Boy (Resident Evil HD Remaster Part 19: Look At That Spider) * Sandra (Hagane) * Participation Award (Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Part 12: Big Fat Witches) * So Mad (Resident Evil HD Remaster Part 21: Giant Meatball) * Jokes (Runsaber Part 1: Double Dueling) * Printer (Runsaber Part 1: Double Dueling) * Talkin' Colors (Resident Evil HD Remaster Part 24: Pleasadent Evil) * You're Gonna Hate Them (Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Part 15: Butthole Caverns) * I Want It to End (Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Part 15: Butthole Caverns) * WEEEEEEEED!!!!! (Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Part 15: Butthole Caverns) * Biking Fun (Bicyclism) * Suck Sandwich (Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Part 17: Extra Epic Suck Sandwich) * Wet Tongue Robot (Mega Man X Part 5: Double Boss Deluxe) * Infomercials (Resident Evil HD Remaster Part 16: Deciphering the Beatles) * You're Killin' It (Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Part 15: Butthole Caverns)